The New Captain of the 5th Division
by The Lone Wolf of the Navy
Summary: A young soul reaper was assigned as the new captain of the 5ft division, and she secretly falls for a certain vice-captain. RenjixOC. T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Bold italics underline- Zanpakto speaking to their master**_

*-pronounciation or translation

_Ch 1: Captain Meeting_

All the divison captains were sitting down having their weekly meeting, some of the captains were arguing about what they usually argue about. Yamamoto-Genryūsai raised his hand, which caused everyone to become silent. "I have appointed a new captain for the 5th division," he announces, "Kaiser Rayn* please enter." A 5ft 5in tall young man, his build, face, and lavender colored eyes are similar to Byakuya's, his hair style is similar to Jūshirō's but his hair color is a silverish-blue, he wears a black kimono with the letter 5 symbolizing he is the captain, white sandals, his zanpakto is katana with a silver hilt and its sheath is silver with blue swirls came walking in with grace and beauty.

"Yes Yamamoto-Genryūsai," said the young captain as he sat down at the place that the 5th divison captain is supposed to sit at. After that the meeting continued were it left off.

_After the Meeting_

Kaiser was walking out of the building when he saw a flash of pink, he didn't release what it was until whatever it was pounced him, he heard a little voice say, "Hi am Yachiru, you must be the new 5th division captain."

"Yes I am," Kaiser answered the overly hyperactive mass of energy, "The name is Kaiser Rayn."

"Nice to meet you Kaiser-chan," said Yachiru.

_**"Kaiser-chan?,"**_ says a mental voice inside Kaiser's head, _**"But Rayn you are a lady not a man, why are you disquised as a man to begin with!"**_

_'Aisu-Kohi* if they know that I am a female they would not take me seriously,' _Kaiser communicated with her zanpakto.

"Do you want to play Kaiser?," Yachiru asked sweetly.

"I can't right now sorry," Kaiser says quickly.

"Aw you're no fun," pouted Yachiru, "I quess I have to bother pineapple-kun." With that the little kid disappeared.

_'This is going to take me a while to get use to,'_ thought Kaiser.

_**"You can say that again,'**_ says Aisu-Kohi agreeing with what her master thought.

_**Translations and pronounciations:**_

(1)* Rayn is pronounced Rain

(2)* Aisu-Kohi means Ice Queen.

_**So How did you like it?**_

_**I accept all forms of comments. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO DOES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold italics underline- Zanpakto speaking to their master.**_

*- translations or pronounciation

_Ch 2_

Jūshirō kindly offered to show Rayne were her division was located, when they got to the 5th division building they were greeted by a young girl with black hair.

"Hello Momo," said Jūshirō, "This is Kaiser Rayne, he is going to be your new captain."

_**Female, not male' **_said Aisu-Kohi to Rayne.

_'Aisu I know,' _said Rayne to Aisu-Kohi.

"I see," said Momo quietly as she went into the building.

_**'She seemed upset,' **_said Aisu-Kohi.

_'I now,' _said Rayne.

"Don't mind her captain Rayne," said Jūshirō, "Aizen, her previous captain, betrayed her and we had to kill him."

"That is understandable," said Rayne sincerly, "I will give her time to getting use to me being her new captain."

"Alright," said Jūshirō, "See you at the captains' daily meeting." After he left, Rayne noticed a man with flaming red hair walking toward her.

"You must be the new captain," said the red haired man," I'm Renji, the vice-captain of the 6th division."

_**'Wow Rayne,' **_said Aisu-Kohi, **_'You seem to attract alot of people today.'_**

_'Of course I will Aisu-Kohi,' _Rayne said, _'I am one of the new cptains.'_

"Yes I am Renji," Rayne answered his question.

"I see," said Renji, "Where did you live before you became a soul reaper?"

"I lived in the out skirts of Rukongai," answered Rayne successfully hiding the bitterness in her voice.

_**'What's wrong Ray-Ray,' **_said Aisu-Kohi using Rayne's nickname.

_'I lived in poverty Aisu-Kohi,' _answered Rayne bitterly, _'I had to steal food and clothes because I didn't have enough money to buy those things with.'_

_Flash Back_

A young girl that appeared to be around the age of 12 or 13 her eyes and face were similar to Byakuya's but her eye color is a lavender color, her hair style is similar to Jūshirō's but her hair is a silverish-blue color, her build is similar to Rukia's but alot thinner, she was wearing a ragged looking gray shirt, blue pants with holes and tears, a torn brown scarf wrapped around her kneck, ragged looking fingerless gray gloves, and brown boots that are worn out and falling apart was walking down a street toward the market center of Rukongai. Her stomach gave a soft growl, she softly sighed as tears rolled down her eyes. _'I haven't ate anything in two weeks,' _thought the little girl sadly, _'I wish I had money to get something to eat.'_

When she got to the center of town an arragant man with eyes similar to Uryū's but his eyes are a dark brown, his hair style is similar to Byakuya's but his hair is a dark gray color, his face resembles Ichigo's, his skin tone is very dark, he is wearing a blue kimono, a fine white belt tied around his waist, and black sandals, he was riding a magnificant white horse, with beautiful flowing blonde mane and tail, the horse was decorated with gold bells that rang very loudly, and there was a black whip in the saddle bag. She accidently walked onto the path of the horse rider, which caused him to get enraged, "You filthy little street rat!," he insulted her as he reached for his whip.

She let out a small gasp, as she closed her eyes and shielded her face waiting for the blow to come. She heard a loud shriek of pain, she slowly uncovered her face and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the arragant man was on the ground holding his bleeding arm. She shakely placed her hand on a the side of a nearby building, accidently freezing the area she touched. She quickly pulled her had away, eyes wide with pure shock. She was about to run away when she was stopped by an elderly man that seemed fragile, "I am Yamamoto-Genryūsai," he greeted her, "What is your name child?"

"Rayne Kaiser," she said sofly, "But everyone accidently calls me Kaiser Rayne."

_End of Flash Back_

"Well captain Rayne you seem to be in deep thought," said Renji his voice snapping her out of her trance, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"I see," said Renji, "Well see ya tomorrow."

_**'I wondering what will happen tomorrow,' **_says Aisu-Kohi thoughtfully.

_'I wish I knew Aisu-Kohi,' _said Rayne to her zanpakto, _'I wish I knew.'_

_**How did you like it? I bet you are wondering what is going to happen aren't you?**_

**_I accept all comments. Please read and review._**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO DOES!_**


End file.
